The Love Life: A Romeo and Juilet Story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Sorry if the cover doesn't match the actual story title. I wasn't able to edit it. Anways, this short chapter(s) story is about Mercutio and Romeo, but also their love and growing family. In which that involves Juilet. I might update this summuary but that is all i have. Hope you reas my story and do the usual. Love you all. :)
1. Chapter 1: Love And Confliction

**Hey I'm back with another story staring... _Mercutio and Romeo! (Everybody screams) (Everyone cheers and claps their hands widely) thank you, thank you. You all are so kind_. Anyways, what if Romeo and Mercutio were married and that mpreg(male pregnancy) actually exist. Well, we will explore that in this story that I decided to make. It might or might not have some chapters but if there is, it won't be a lot because I don't really plan on making this a long story. But I will need help with the old language the actual book,"Romeo and Juilet," represent. I hope you all will read, review, follow and favorite my story and many more. Feel free to give any suggestions.Lastly, I know that there are so many versions of the famous story so imagine it however you like.See y'all later, byyeeeeee. :)**

 _The Love Life_

 _By: Shimmer star 5_

The two love birds lay together on a grassy hill in each other's arms. The sky was dark, the star shine brightly like diamonds in the sky. Their hands entwined together in a way that symbolizes their love. Juliet knows that Romeo loves Mercutio very much and she agrees on sharing her true love with the man. Romeo opens his eyes and looks up at his husband."Love, remember of thy wedding? Remember thee wed on this time of day, with the stars shining?" He asks his love. Mercutio smiles but keeps his eyes close."Yes.. I remember my Romeo. I remember. But I have, a rather, surprise thing to tell thy husband." Romeo sat up and cupped Mercutio's face tenderly in his hands in worry.

Mercutio chuckles at the worried expression on Romeo's handsome face. He turns his head side to side, kissing each palm with love. He grabs his love's hands into his own and kisses them many times. Filling Romeo's heart with love and butterflies."Don't you worry your pretty head, ey? All I, Mercutio, has to say is I have contracted MaleFertility and I am with child. Your brethren." Romeo frozed...is Mercutio serious? Is he really with child, his child? He asked Mercutio exactly that and Mercutio was very serious and keep insisting that it's true.

Romeo slowly smilled and cheered in happiness. Mercutio went down on his back with an 'umph' as his husband hugs him tightly and peppers his face with kisses. Romeo smilled at his love and his eyes shimmer with happiness and sudden..lust."Kiss me, my love. Kiss me tenderly than butterflies and the singing birds." Mercutio pulls him closer and kisses his lips softly. Romeo immediately responded and deepened the kiss, moving his tongue through Mercutio's lips. Mercutio shivered from the warm sensation and wrapped his arms more tightly around his love. The two continued to kiss almost throughout the whole night.

 _Hours later..._

Juliet waits for her love Romeo and his as she calls it,'male concubine,' to come home. She has been waiting for husband to finally notice her and make love to her. Her friends always asked her if Romeo bed her yet or on the wedding night, but she said no. Everyone who knew of this information was surprised and enraged at Romeo for the way he is treating her and refusal to bed his bride..even once. When the door finally opened and came in Romeo, Juliet laughs with happiness and hugs her husband. Mercutio walks in and Juilet secretly sees him, kissing Romeo on the lips hard to make him jealous in the process. Mercutio doesn't feel jealous however, only embarrassed by the affection. Even though he and Romeo show affection to themselves.

Mercutio walks pass the two as Juliet finally pulls her lips away from Romeo's and passes her hand through his hair many times."Where art thou this whole time Romeo? I was worried. What have me husband been doing this whole time, ey?" Romeo chuckles at his wife and wraps his arms around her slim figure."Oh dear, don't worry your little head about me. I, Romeo, am fine..see? Thou, I have such good news for you." Juilet smiles giddily with excitement."What is it? What is it, ey? She pestered.

Romeo picks her up and swings her around before answering," Mercutio is with child! I'm going to become a proud father from my brethren. This is wonderous news, ey. Wonderful news." Romeo obliviously expects Juilet to not be jealous of his husband and to be happy for him. But he feisty maiden wasn't. She growled and crossed her arms firmly, turning away from her husband. Romeo raised an eyebrow in confusion as Juilet 'hmph's and sashays out of the living room and into her room.

Romeo follows her and sees her sitting opinion her chair, combing her hair with the soft comb and brush. He slowly walks in and wraps his arms around her, kissing the side of her neck making her softly smile. "What's wrong my fair maiden? Why art thou upset and silent?" Juilet frowns for a quick second but then turns around to face Romeo,"It's so selfish of me but it's because...I,Juilet, am feeling envious of Mercutio being with child and not me..." Romeo chuckles and reassures his wife that he loves her.

Meanwhile, Mercutio lays on his tiny bed in his cramped room. He is glad that Romeo is happy about him carrying his brethren but he is very lucky. Romeo usually makes love and sleeps in Juilet's bed..not his. It was that only one time that Romeo spends time with him personally in his room. But the abandonment is weighing heavily on him. Romeo married him first, promising him that he is the only one for him. He should've believe in himself that his love is still a womanizer and has an wandering eye because two months later, Juilet comes into the picture and he is forced to share Romeo..without his knowledge of Juilet(basically Romeo cheated on him but he forgiven him) and his consent. But he loves Romeo way to much to leave him. Especially with the baby on the way.

But enough is enough! Mercutio already has too much problems in his hands, especially between Romeo's people and the capulets. He is the messenger of his relative the prince so he has to leave and go to places back and forth, far away or not without so much rest. Now he has to deal with Juilet's pestering and insults and the baby he is carrying. While he could hear his husband and Juilet kissing, he quietly but quickly ran out of the house and away from the home. He travelled arc roses the town hall and castle and into an isolated town of 'Harbonville.' He stayed there for the first three months of his pregnancy.

 _Three months later..._

"I have to go Juilet! I have to!" Yelled Romeo desperately. Juilet pulled her strands of hair in frustration."Why is thy Romeo so worried about the ugly concubine! Mercutio is safe Romeo, stop worrying about him!" Romeo dramatically fell to his knees in anguish and let out harsh sobs and flowing of tears down his beautiful and youthful face. He sees a small painting of Mercutio and peppered many kisses all over it and held it against his heart, fuming Juilet with 'gallons' of jealousy. "My love of my life, my soul. Wherefore art thou my sweet angel? I wish I treated you better and tell you everything you needed to know and thy self not casting you aside like a dirty stray dog. Your kisses make my stomach turn with butterflies and my heart swell, feeling me husband's love. My husband, my husband, oh my dear lovely husband..." He didn't flinched when Juilet pushes him out of the house and tells him to look for his 'love of his life then.'

Romeo searches far and wide for Mercutio, hoping to find his pregnant husband safe and sound. He searches the town hall and castle, but with no sign of Mercutio. He then gets a horse and travels everywhere and finally into the town 'Harbonville' where Mercutio is staying at. He finally sees his husband wandering around and walking in a cabin. He decides to follow suit and quickly gets inside before Mercutio closes the door. Mercutio turns around and gasps as he sees none other than Romeo.

His teeth chatters as he tries to speak."Wha..What are you doing here Romeo?" Romeo goes on his knees and begs Mercutio to forgive him on everything. He grabs his husband's hands and place them on his face, kissing it and crying into them. Mercutio feels his love's tears on his hands like big puddles of water and the constant kissing from Romeo's soft lips. Mercutio fell to his knees and hugs his husband.

He hugs him tightly and kisses his cheek,"Romeo..Romeo calm down. I forgive you my love. Don't worry." Romeo looks up and crashes his lips harshly to his husband's. He deepens the kiss and plunges his tongue between them, catching Mercutio's tongue withn his own. His husband whimpers from the sudden kiss but joins in. Soon, the two made love for a long time. Three hours and thirty minutes to be exact. After the love making, the two went back home and Romeo legally kicked Juilet out of his home, throwing her stuff away. Juilet and Romeo made a agreement that he will vist her but that she will never vist him unless nesacary.

Everything was going well, all until the birth of Romeo and Mercutio's children(hint, hint).

 **Hi you guys, sorry if at the end of the chapter seems kinda rushed in a way because like I said, this story won't go for long and I'm trying to crank all my first batch of ideas for the story in that one chapter. Hope you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Death Of The Beloved

**Hello ladies and germs, I'm back once again...I have to say though, for any of my stories and chapters that I posted recently, no one has read or review them. Unless if you really didn't like it or have time, what happened people? Where is my review and follow squad at? Anyways, at the end of last chapter I gave you guys a hint:"Romeo and Mercutio's children." It's a very obvious one so you guys should surely know what I am talking about. If not then 'WHAT?' Or 'Huh?' but also, too bad you have to find out by reading my story. That includes this chapter. For those who want to know of the Juilet situation. Basically Romeo married Mercutio before Juilet. He loves both of them very much but he loves Mercutio just a bit more. He never meant to hurt Mercutio and he was arranged and forced to marry Juilet anyway. If he had a choice, even though he loves her, he would've still been faithful to his husband. But now Romeo and Juilet are living in separate rooms but still love each other. Because you see, if you are arranged to marry someone..there is a low chance that you will be able to successfully divorce them if you wanted to. But you can separate from them or kick them out of your home and that is what Romeo did. For this chapter, not only that the hint will reveal an obvious thing but also months later after the birth..the scene will be canon with some twist of my own, Mercutio will die from being stabbed by Tybalt. All I will just say for the chapter after this one is, the story will end with the deaths of Tylbalt, Romeo and Juilet. That is all the information that I will give you all and I hope that you will read, review, favorite and follow this story and chapter.see you guys later at the end of this chapter and I might kinda rush some things so forgive me if it turns out to be not as good as it should be and if typo made some mistakes like it did for the last chapter and other stories I made. Byyeeeee. :)**

 _The Love Life: A Romeo and Juilet story_

 _By: shimmer star 5_

 _Six months later back at home..._

Anguish screams filled the whole house, while the whole village stands outside with flours, notes, baby stuff and food since it's tradition (not true, made it up myself). It's a tradition in Italy that if you like or at least respect someone who is having a new addition to the family, you have to stand outside of their door and wait for the baby to be born and the father of the baby to come out and present him or her to the village. Some people winced in empathy as they hear Mercutio screaming in pain. They feel bad that most likely, Romeo will be helpless in the situation and can only give comfort to his partner. In which that is what's happening right now.

Mercutio kept on sobbing in pain and clutching the bed sheets hard, turning his knuckles white as snow. Tears streamed down his face like he is 'crying a river' (see what idid there, huh huh?). Romeo furrowed his brows together in worry and helplessness. He could only press soft kisses against his partner's hand. He moves his hand over Mercutio's hair."You could do this love. Stay strong, you are almost done." Two hours later, two healthy but skinny and premature baby boys were born into the world. Romeo was overjoyed and he kisses his partner's lips breathlessly. Then he carefully helped cleaned his babies and wrapped them in a velvet blue blanket that is covered in diamonds. A gift from the prince.

He runs outside right in front of the door with the babe in his arms, he moves the door open and lifts the baby in the air,"These is my sons thy people of this village. A blessing has come to my life and my house. I will care for thee and love thee. This is a promise, an oath I,Romeo, take on my life." Everyone clapped their hands as Romeo ask the crowd to place their gifts inside and then everyone left the home. The doctor fixed Mercutio up and placed him on annethsia(sorry if I spell the word wrong, I'm not so good with spelling). But withn weeks later, Mercutio was physically in shape and being himself, even though he has pain from time to time. Also, the couple both agreed to name their babies 'Romeo Paris' and 'Othello Italy' despite Romeo insisting him to name the baby after Mercutio and not him.

Mercutio had never felt so much pain as he did when giving birth to Paris and Othello. But he also never felt as much love in his whole life and marriage to Romeo as he did during that period of time when their son was born. Romeo always give him sweet kisses and back rubs...he even offered to do the daily chores! Romeo doesn't even like chores in the first place. Whenever Paris cries at night, Romeo insists on Mercutio continuing to sleep and that he would take care of the baby and see what Parks needs now."Have wonderous dreams, my love. I will take care of thy little prince of our hearts." He whispers as he moves out of bed. Mercutio smiles as he goes back to sleep.

The following morning, Mercutio calls Romeo to speak with he and Romeo came, carrying their baby."What seems to be the problem me angel?" Mercutio pressed his lips together in seriousness."We need to talk about Tybalt, Romeo. He is a problem to us now..Tybalt keeps on insulting our house and thy stupid mind of that rascal doesn't know when to keep thy mind and words to thee self. Art thy Romeo going to leave this be like a weak rabbit? Or will thy Romeo of the knight act like a grown brethren and husband and do something about this? I hope little Romeo will make the right choice." Romeo stared at Mercutio for a while before answering,"You need to trust me my love. I cannot get on Tybalt's darken side as you have brought it upon thy self. Besides, Tylbalt won't do anything to you Mercutio..." His husband interrupted him,"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GRACE! HAND ME MY SON RIGHT NOW AND GET OUT!" Romeo jumps back in fear and begged Mercutio to forgive him, but the older fellow wouldn't budge.

He carefully and safely snatched Paris from Romeo's arms and walked towards their bedroom,"This is about Juilet! I heard such malicious matters all over town about you fallen back in love with her and take away the separation...I guess it was being proven true. Get out now young Romeo of southern Italy, you ought to be ashamed of your behavior and being a mistake from your mother's womb!" Mercutio chases Romeo out of the door with his stone hard feet and closes the door tight with many sudden and powerful locks. He can hear Romeo sobbing and running away.'Yes little Romeo..go back to your little wh*re. Don't you ever come back'. He says in his head. Mercutio gets out of the house through a window safely with Paris in arms and goes to the old day version of the post office to write and send a letter to a relative of Romeo's.

To be ready in months time to take Paris and Othello with him/her.

 _Another six months later( a whole year)..._

Juilet runs and grabs hold of Mercutio's arm."Please Mercutio..don't cause any trouble with that rascal. He is a good for nothing..ought to be abandoned by now. Forgive me for how I treated you. It wasn't right of me, but also don't put this on Romeo. He loves you more..he loves both of us. We are a group together, if one of us goes...we are not complete or ought to never be complete if lose thee." Mercutio turns towards her and grabs her hand softly into his and Juilet squeezes it in love and compassion."I saw what happened at that party, he doesn't love me anymore..he loves you. His own true love, enjoy him while you can Juilet. Before they Romeo of the south continues his wandering eye on another germ or lass. See you either later or in heaven." With that he walks away as Juilet screams and begs him to reconsider.One of Romeo's aunts came an hour earlier to pick up Paris and bring him back to France with her. She hugs Mercutio and says that she prays her nephew will come to his senses.

At the time of the party earlier in the week, Romeo tries to win his estranged husband back. Mercutio leaves before he almost forgives Romeo, in which at the time he didn't believe he deserved. As he sees his angel walk away pm he looks up at the moon...remembering the time when he and Mercutio got married."I have such a terrible feeling that..death will come early upon this village, maybe even upon a loved one or me." Well Romeo, you are correct.

Death will come early...on a loved one and you...

 _The death of Mercutio..._

"Ha..I wonder why no one just abolish you and that lad yet. Or execute you, this love you have for another man is immoral. Also, you my friend, are very unattractive. No wonder the lad is leaving you and breaking your heart." Romeo frozed at the insults thrown from Tybalt. He turns to a fuming Mercutio who's fist are balled up tightly, causing a little blood to slowly ooz out. But he doesn't care. Neither does Romeo with what he does next.He cups Mercutio's face and kisses him long and hard until he is out of breath and pulls away."Don't do this love. Please, I love you Mercutio..way too much but with no thy regrets. I love thee with my whole heart. I would die for you.." Mercutio shooked his head and takes Romeo's sword as he sees Tybalt making a disgusted face and rude comments.

Mercutio makes a ready stance,"let's get on with it you rascal." The two men fight violently with fist and swords, causing bruises and many injuries. Romeo couldn't do anything at that moment and could only watch. He sees blood oozing from the top of Mercutio's head and he couldn't handle it anymore. He runs towards the men and holds his husband back, cupping his face and kissing his lips repeatedly,"Stop Mercutio..just stop." Suddenly Mercutio feels the sword gone and a piercing pain ripping through him as he screams and pulls harshly away. His vision goes blurry as he gets a big piece of paper towel and puts his on his wound.

He stands on top of a clif of an mountain the village had and made a speech, his feet staggers and wobbles as he takes his last breath"Curse on..both...hou..ses..." He closes his eyes and falls face first on the hard rubble ground. Romeo and a group of men gather around Mercutio and Benovillo(sorry if his name is wrong) tried to wake him up and hear his heartbeat..but he had none. Everyone else except for Benovillo and Romeo laugh, thinking that Mercutio is only faking. Benovillo kept on trying to revive him in a way Romeo didn't understand and hearing his heartbeat..but it was already to late."Romeo...Mercutio won't wake up, he's dead." Romeo's eyes shot up in worry as his heart does a marathon billions of times. He shakes Mercutio and slaps his face, calling his name repeatedly. But no response.

He then sees the white dirty cloth, sparking up some curiosity. He softly takes the cloth away and sees a stab wound..quickly putting the cloth back on there. Everyone gasp and stayed quiet. Romeo adopted a pained expression as he slowly rises up to his feet. Tears streamed down his face and he falls harshly to his knees and screams Mercutio's name, kissing his corpse's face all over the place many times. Everyone just stared at the scene in shock and awkwardness. Romeo brings his late husband's face to his and kissed his lips deeply, plunging his tongue inside to only taste copper of the blood and death. He continues to kiss him for a while until he pulls away with a 'pop' sound. He rises up to his feet slowly again and grabs his fallen sword.

When he turns to face the crowd, everyone is afraid of his now darkened eyes."Thy demon of the devil will die! He ought to pay for what his stupid self did." He storms off and then runs very fast, making it hard for others to keep up."Wherfore art thou, stupido?! You kill Mercutio and now I will kill you!" He sees his husband's murderer and catches up to him, stabbing completely through his body multiple times in the process. Dropping Tybalt dead. The prince soon found out of the incident and banished Romeo from the village. As he walks in the Forrest leading to the welcome sign of the village, he mourns for his love...remembering his love. But most importantly, their proposal and wedding.

 _The proposal of Romeo and Mercutio..._

Romeo and Mercutio made love for a very long time and making out. The love could be seen as brightly as the moon and stars in the sky. When they were finished, they lay down together in each other's arms. Mercutio soon fell asleep, while Romeo stayed awake lightly passes his hand over Mercutio's cheek lovingly several times. He presses light kisses on his cheek to his Adam's apple and forehead. Romeo then stopped and grabbed a sparkly red wooden box that he created with some help, that had a diamond men's ring inside.

He passed his hand through Mercutio's hand for an hour before he decided to wake his friend up."Open thy eyes darlin. I want to ask thee love a question."Mercutio made a sound as he wakes up to consciousness and opened his eyes, revealing to be emerald light green. Romeo smilled softly and grasped his right hand as he goes off the bed and in his knees. A grunt slipped pass Mercutio's lips as he adjusts his eyes to only find Romeo on the floor and on his knees."What is floatést around little Romeo's mind for him to act like this?" He says confused.

Romeo showed his friend the box and the ring inside. Mercutio gasp softly at the beauty of the ring and touches it lightly with his fingertips. Romeo's eyes glistened with tears as he says these special words,"I love thee with thy whole heart. Would thee marry Romeo and by me husband? Please, I love thee..I beg of you." Mercutio smiles largely, with teeth and jumps on top of Romeo...oh yeah, they're naked( **author smiles a cheeky smile** ). Anyways, Romeo let out a 'umph' in surprise as he lands on his back on the cold floor, hugging a happy Mercutio laying on him."Love you, Love you!" yaps the older man cheerfully. Romeo grabs his chin and turns his face towards him, giving him a searing kiss. The two kept kissing each other as Romeo flipped their positions as Mercutio laughs and Romeo placing the ring on his designated finger.

The kiss then got deeper with a frenzy and Romeo carries Mercutio and flops him on the bed as he crawls up his body. He rubs his body up and down on top of Mercutio on purpose, making his now fiancé purr and presses him closer. The two then had round two of making love, for a long time once again. Romeo pulls away from Mercutio's lips saying before kissing him again...

"I love thee..."

 **I hope you guys like my chapter. I'm gonna show the wedding of Romeo and Mercutio in the next and last chapter of this story. In which we will go back to present day and when we will show the downfall and deaths of Romeo and Juilet. But also another glimpse of...wait, hold up. That is way too much info. You will have to wait until next chapter. See you all later, review, favorite, follow and read pretty please. Not only for this story but for my other ones too. Byyeeeeee. :)**

 **Love you all so much.**


End file.
